Pancakes
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Post-14x08 / Lorsque que Castiel atteint son bonheur parfait, il en paye les conséquences. Mais Dean n'est pas prêt à le laisser partir tout de suite...
1. Partie 1

.

 **Pancakes**

Ecriture : 10/11 Décembre 2018

2 parties

Post-14x08

Destiel

 **Notes**

Je me devais d'écrire sur le deal de Castiel dans le 14x08, et de comment ce dernier est une si belle porte ouverte pour rendre le Destiel canon dans le show :) Je suis très très fan de cette idée d'intrigue, et d'associer Dean à son moment de bonheur total !

Je reviens un peu aussi sur l'ambiance actuelle dans la Team Free Will en saison 14 auquel j'ai consacré mon dernier OS "Natural Things"

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Dean avait bravé tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Six mois.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver Castiel après qu'il ait été emporté par le Néant.

C'était le temps qu'avait passé le Winchester avec pour unique conviction de retrouver l'ange.

Parce que c'est ce que ce dernier avait fait lorsque les situations avaient été inversées.

Dean s'était sacrifié pour quelqu'un qu'il protégeait comme un fils. Terminant en Enfer. Et Castiel était venu l'en libérer.

Castiel venait de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un qu'il protégeait comme un fils. Finissant dans un endroit qu'il considérait comme pire que l'Enfer. Et c'était à Dean de venir l'en délivrer.

Tout cela parce qu'il avait profité de cette douce dynamique si naturelle entre eux qui régnait depuis quelque temps.

Parce que celle-ci l'avait finalement poussé dans un moment anodin à exprimer ses sentiments si longtemps enfouis.

Il maudirait à jamais l'envie qu'il lui avait pris d'apprendre à faire des pancakes à son meilleur ami.

Il aurait probablement mieux fait de garder cela pour lui dix ans de plus.

.

* * *

.

« Cas ! »

La voix de Dean sonna comme une illusion.

Un songe qu'on lui aurait accordé un bref instant.

Il sourit dans son sommeil profond.

Et il sourit encore plus lorsque son rêve lui donna l'impression que des bras familiers tentait de le porter jusque dans le monde extérieur.

Sentant la douce chaleur de Dean comme s'il était présent.

Comme s'il venait le sauver.

Si c'était cela le bonheur, alors il ne regrettait pas un instant son sacrifice.

.

* * *

.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Castiel pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Sentant une présence à ses côtés.

Sa vue mit un instant à se réhabituer à la lumière du bunker. Il discerna des formes qui ne tardèrent pas à laisser apparaître, au milieu du décor de sa chambre, quelqu'un d'assis, les coudes sur les jambes et ses mains retenant son visage baissé. Lui aussi dû sentir que quelque chose avait changé, car il finit par relever la tête dans sa direction.

Croisant son regard.

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. Face à un Castiel enfin éveillé. Hors de danger. Toutes sortes de choses passèrent dans son regard, l'ange ayant l'impression de les voir une par une défiler face à lui. Chaque émotion risquant de le faire réagir différemment, cherchant leur chemin.

Le regret le gagnant le premier.

« Je suis désolé. »

Son visage illustrait avec une sincérité étonnante toute la souffrance qui le parcourait. Révélant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Rendant finalement inutile les mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcé.

« Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle tu t'excuses, Dean. »

Celui-ci laissa ses traits prendre un air légèrement surpris.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'épargner. Cette ordure m'a dit que tout était de ma faute avant de t'emmener avec lui. »

Castiel se replongea un instant dans les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait. En vain. Tout était flou. Dean sembla le comprendre.

« Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

L'ange baissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion.

« Je me souviens que nous étions en train de faire des pancakes. »

Un sourire.

« Le Néant m'a emporté à ce moment là ? »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de baisser les yeux. Pour différentes raisons.

« On... On était en train de parler. J'ai... »

Une hésitation. Qui laissa les mots suspendus à ses lèvres, l'empêchant de terminer.

« Une conversation aurait suffit à le faire venir ? » tenta de replacer l'ange dans son contexte.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Tu savais qu'il viendrait ? »

Castiel hocha doucement la tête, honteux.

« J'ai fait un deal pour sauver Jack lorsque nous étions au paradis. Ma vie contre son âme. »

Les traits du chasseur se raffermirent.

« Je croyais que tu savais à quel point ce genre de choses est toxique ! J'ai enfin appris de mes actions, et je ne pensais pas te voir les refaire à ma place après ça ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas le perdre... » souffla l'ange. « Je ne pouvais pas perdre un fils. »

Dean ne répondit pas, se figeant dans sa colère. Incapable de le contredire.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me chercher si vite, » songea le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Le deal, » lui expliqua l'ange. « Il n'était censé venir me chercher que lorsque je serai pleinement heureux. Je ne pensais pas que faire des pancakes soit aussi satisfaisant. »

Il eut un léger sourire, sans chercher à développer plus sa pensée sous le manque de souvenirs. Mais l'expression de Dean se changea totalement face à la réalisation de ses propos. Castiel ne fut pas dupe.

« Nous n'avons pas fait que des pancakes, n'est-ce pas ? » il réalisa.

Dean répondit d'un air absent, presque lointain.

« Je ne pensais pas que... que cette conversation était si importante pour toi, » débita t-il avec presque un souffle, fixant un point invisible devant lui. « C'était juste important pour moi de le dire, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. » Cette conversation lui semblait irréel. « Ca semblait si naturel de le dire à cet instant. Tout était... simple entre nous. Logique. On semblait presque... heureux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? » demanda Castiel en prononçant ses mots avec lenteur, retenant presque sa respiration en attendant la réponse.

Dean se tourna vers lui, une légère angoisse lui parcourant le visage. Ayant à la fois peur de voir Castiel disparaître une nouvelle fois à cause de ses mots, mais aussi de tout simplement les prononcer une nouvelle fois à voix haute.

« Je t'aime. »

Castiel crut pendant un instant qu'il allait mourir une fois de plus suite à ces trois petits mots.

Comprenant pourquoi ils avaient réussi à l'emporter dans le Néant.

Parce qu'il ressentait en cet instant une vague de bonheur qu'il imaginait parfaitement capable de le faire définitivement plonger.

« Il est apparu juste après... » expliqua Dean, un voile passant dans ses yeux. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de... »

Il leva les yeux d'un air timide. Laissant ceux de Castiel l'envelopper. Et regagna finalement un élan de confiance tandis que l'atmosphère entre eux lui sembla à la fois si chargée... et si naturelle.

C'est ainsi que le Winchester put se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de l'ange. Il s'arrêta juste avant pour chercher une once d'hésitation en lui. Mais rien ne vint.

Il se pencha alors pour attraper les lèvres de Castiel.

Laissant le bonheur qu'ils avaient enfin atteint les submerger.


	2. Partie 2

J'ai finalement eu l'envie d'écrire la fameuse scène des pancakes, qui se passe avant la première partie donc :) Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **\- Partie 2 -**

.

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait hormis ce qu'il se passait ici.

Seulement ce qui les concernaient tous les deux.

La farine vola contre Castiel tandis qu'il se retrouva teinté de blanc.

Dean éclatant de rire face à cette image, le taquinant sur la pureté des anges qu'il voulait soi-disant lui faire retrouver par son geste.

Castiel se vengea en enlevant son trench-coat tâché, tentant de recouvrir le Winchester avec pour en imprégner ses vêtements.

Il riposta à son tour, essayant de lui faire avaler la pâte crue, un sourire illuminant son visage tandis que le brun se débattait dans ses bras, son rire se répercutant à travers tout son corps qui vibrait contre lui.

Sam finit par passer les voir, alerté par le brouhaha qu'ils avaient crée, roulant des yeux en les menaçant de tout ranger après leur atelier qui avait viré à la catastrophe, malgré le petit sourire qui lui échappa en les observant ainsi.

Dean et Castiel perdirent toute notion du reste de cette après-midi là. Au point que lorsque l'ange, goûtant avec délectation un des rares pancakes qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir, avec les cheveux blancs de leur bataille et sa chemise bonne à partir en urgence à la machine à laver, le chasseur le fixa avec un regard si lumineux que son ami releva la tête vers lui. Ne détournant pas les yeux de la vision précieuse de Dean Winchester prit d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qui lui plu énormément.

Ce n'est que quand le chasseur, toujours en transe, textualisa ses pensées, que Castiel comprit.

« Je t'aime. »

Et qu'ils furent tous les deux perdus.


End file.
